


Under Water

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Gen, Hobbits, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Minor Character, POV Third Person, Present Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-03
Updated: 2006-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Under Water

When they drag her out of the water her skin is pale and clammy, and her clothes cling like scales on her cold flesh. She stares out at the sky with grey filmy eyes until they lift her on the cart, on the way home.

They won't find him so soon; he was washed away further down river.

She doesn't think, she doesn't speak, she doesn't feel; perhaps she regrets the loss of her life, her husband, her son.

Perhaps this was what she wanted.

The others won't know. They'll mourn and forget.

Except one.

And he will never tell.


End file.
